Johanna's Revenge
by Demonic Angel DA
Summary: Johanna finds out what happened to Sweeney Todd, her father. she then seeks revenge for his death. one shot


A/N this story was written by my GF not me. she deosnt think it's any good so feel free to comment.

I came up to some stairs, I stare confusedly, as I have seen them before but i'm not sure where. After a few minutes I still don't recognise them but decide to go up, see what is in the room. I stand on the first step, it creaks under my weight, sure does make me feel good about my self, I know it's from the ageing and weather. I carry on ignoring the creaking as I get closer to the top a nail catches on my cloak as if someone didn't want to see inside the room, I believe in Fate, Destiny and the Paranormal so it doesn't surprise me that I think this. I'm now around the corner from the door, just coming up to the last step, which I trip on nervously, I smile to myself I always found it funny when I tripped for not really paying attention. I walk up to the door and try to peer in but the windows are clouded over too much, there's about and inch of dirt, doesn't surprise me it's been that long since this place was used, as I open the door old cobwebs tear and fall, I'm not scared I love spiders, I look around nothing much to look at though but there's a lonely chair which has a lot of blood over it, that scares me a bit, a dozen images come into my head of what might have happened here, but none of them are real enough to have actually happened. As I touch the chair I receive a vision, a tall man with black half wavy hair and a streak of white through it, quite handsome to be honest, but he looks deranged as if he's had a tough life, I then see who's on the chair, an old man, I recognise him, he's the judge, he looked after me a long time ago, hatred surges through me. I then see this man kill the judge, it's there that the vision stops and I suddenly notice everything I know the place, Anthony took me here when I ran away from the judge it all comes back to me here I was in the crate by the door when it happened, I still don't know who the man is, that is my quest, to understand everything. I go down the stairs into the shop Mrs. Lovette owned I remember this place I spoke to her a few times, she gave me a pie which was wonderful, now I know what was in them, I feel nauseous but that was a while ago. As I enter the shop an overwhelming stench came over me, I was scared to follow it but my curiosity got the better of me, as I followed it down some stone stairs into the basement there is three skeletons, one is sitting holding another one there is a huge pool of dry blood around them, and one lying behind them, the two holding each other must have been in love. I walk over to them and get yet another vision it's the same man, he's holding a woman, she's very pretty, has the same colour hair as me, strangely the same shade as well, I notice we look alike. I get the feeling she's my mother and that this man is my father, he's crying I think he killed her without noticing, she does look like an old hag and he was crazy so I guess he mustn't have recognised her, I see the grate open a young boy comes out, it's Toby I know him he helped Mrs. Lovette. He picks something up, it looks like a barbers knife, he walks over to who I believe is my dad and slices his throat he must hate my dad for what he's done, the blood pours over my mothers face, he dies singing about his love for her. I'm glad he died holding her as he may not have wanted it any other way. The vision fades and I'm staring at the skeletons, I suddenly start to cry wishing I knew them, wishing I grew up knowing they were alive instead of being lied to all my life. It is then that I realise that I must kill Toby for what he did, My dad may have been a crazy old man, but I met him and didn't even get to know who he was.

I wake up in a cold sweat, Anthony is looking over me asking if I'm OK, as I slowly get up noticing I'm not dreaming any more I reach for the light.

"What's wrong? What time is it?" I ask with confusion,

Anthony tells me with a concerned look on his face. "You were having a nightmare, I was going to wake you up but then you calmed down, I was wondering what was going on"

"I was...." I started, "I... I was in Mrs. Lovette's shop and that place above it...." I trailed off into silence.

"You mean Sweeney Todd's barber shop?"

"Yes, it was deserted, the chair was blood stained and everything was full of dust. Mrs. Lovette's basement was blood stained and there were three skeletons, I kept having visions of what happened, in them there was a tall man, black half wavy hair with a...."

"With a white stripe through it?"

"Yes...." I start to ask him how he knows him but he reads my thoughts.

"he was sent away for life, accused of committing a crime, he didn't say what it was, he immigrated back with me, he told me of his wife and child, the judge told the police of what he did, to get to his wife, forced her out of home and kept you to himself, rasing you, pretending you were an orphan, when Sweeney came back, he swore revenge because he was told his wife took her own life after being......" He trailed off.

"being what?"

"doesn't matter, what matters is that he was your dad, and he swore revenge for what the judge had done to you and....."

I cut in, "And Toby killed him after he completed his goal and now I swear revenge for killing my dad before I get to understand who he was, what he did and why he did it"

"Your family loves revenge, I don't think you should, he's probably dead anyway."

"And if he isn't, I'll kill him!" I declared.

It's 12AM and I start to get ready, I put on my dull yellow dress, Anthony loves it, he says it shows the true colour of my hair in comparison, you don't see many blondes, which is why I rarely go out, people stare and it makes me feel like a freak. Out in the town square there is a young man trying to sell cologne (smells like sewage with a bit of fragrance added to hide the smell), he looks around mid-twenty, there aren't many young folk around either, they usually get abducted and murdered and the police don't do much, it happens all the time, never under ten times a day. I ask him if he knows a Toby, everyone knows everyone around here, he thinks for a minute, asks about his appearance, of course he's describing the right person.

"I do know him but haven't seen or heard from him for a couple of months, it's almost like he vanished, he was supposed to work for me but he didn't show up, didn't think anything of it, just hired some other random for lower, doesn't bother me. Means I keep more money really."

I tell him my thanks and walk off in desperate hope someone else will be able to tell me something.

I lean in to tell Anthony something when I see a shadow run by, I turned to face it and felt a sudden urge to go after it, I felt like a magnet was dragging me so I gave up without a fight, there was no point, my curiosity would get the better of me. Anthony shouts after me but I don't stop, he decides to follow as well, he's worried something will happen to me. I keep running, holding my dress up in case I trip and rip it, it isn't cheap. I run through a tunnel, past some crates, down a pretty steep hill, I slow down a bit in case I really do trip, I come to a stop to look at the view. It's the docks, but they don't have the mist over them like they usually do, it's pretty clear, which is rare. I start walking as Anthony comes up behind me, I carry on walking until I reach the docks, I look at one of the boarding ships, a boy is boarding, in fact it's a man, he looks so young he looks like a boy, must be Toby. I shout his name and he looks, it's definitely him, he stops and wonders who I am, he doesn't say anything just looks at me as I walk up to him, now I'm just below him, after all he is on the board walk for the ship, he stands there, looking at me, not even asking my name.

"Are you Toby?"

He nods.

"Do you know a man called..."

"Sweeney Todd" Anthony finishes my sentence for me,

He looks away and nods, "You're his daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know why you're here, you want to get you're revenge because I killed him, if I hadn't he would've killed the town, I had to stop him."

You can tell this fact has taken it's toll on him, he's gaunt, doesn't look like he's made a single smile, I think he's tearing himself apart inside.

"How do you know this?"

"It's simple, you didn't know each other, You didn't know your family were alive, and when you meet your dad, you find out he's dead , and I killed 'em, it's obvious you'd come searching for me, although I must admit I thought you'd have black hair."

He sits on the docks with us, watching the boat sale. We have no idea why he came off, but it gives me a better chance of getting my revenge. I sit there, wondering when the sun would go down, that's when most murder's are. Simply because it's too dark for people to see it happen and also on the docks it's the best place because you can dump the body in the river. He just stares into the horizon, I know he's thinking about it, he doesn't pay attention to anything. he knows I'm planning on killing him, he knew it would happen but it shocks me to know that he doesn't care.

"I don't have a family, I don't have anyone who cares about me, that's one reason why I was boarding this ship, to start a family of my own, go somewhere better than this place, if you kill me that's just as good." Toby says blankly

It's hard to believe he's so relaxed, the sun starts to set, Anthony and I start to hug, we've always loved watching the sun set, it was the first thing we did on our honeymoon. Every time I sit here, watching it, it always reminds me of that perfect day. reminds me of how lucky I am to have such an amazing husband. The last of the rays fall, and that's when the butterfly's start. I've never killed anyone before, it scares me to think I'm about to. what if I love it and go on a rampage like my dad? What if I regret it and kill myself for it? What if Anthony leaves me because of it? Anthony looks at me, kisses me and then whispers "It's OK, I'm here for you, I'll help you get your revenge" I see my dads ghost smile, he's proud of me. I can see it in his eyes, I kneel down and take the barber knife out my stocking. I picked it up after I left the barber shop when I was younger, I look at the gleam of my reflection. I smirk at how well it suits me, I have to do it. Toby is still sitting down on the dock looking at his reflection in the water, he's sobbing slightly at what he's done. he looks up, the exact same way as Sweeney did when Toby killed him. I slice his throat slowly, to make sure he feels the pain I had to suffer knowing he killed my dad. of course it isn't the same pain but it's still pain all the same. I watch as his body slouches when he dies, I don't even have to bother pushing it into the water as it falls in itself for slouching too far forward, I look at my fathers ghost. he smiles at me and starts walking towards me when he gets close enough he hugs me and kisses my head. He turns to Anthony and says,

"You better take care of her since I never got the chance, if you don't I'll come back and use a knife on you, worse than my victims" shows a big smile "I'm joking so don't worry, I know you'll take good care of her."

We start heading back to the house, we walk past the shops that my father used, Mrs. Lovette's shop doesn't have that overpowering stench though but I guess that's a good thing. I look up at the window of the barber shop, my mother and father's images appear waving. I want to wave back but then I'd look like a loon and have to go back to the asylum. The images fade and I keep looking for a few seconds before we move on. Anthony saw it as well so I wasn't the only one, unless he's just saying that to make me feel better.

We reach the house and I get ready for bed, after all it is 11PM. Anthony comes back from the bathroom, he whispers something and we both realise.................. I'm pregnant.


End file.
